The Beginning of the End
by lawliets
Summary: Seventeen years old and a runaway from Brooklyn, New York, Roxy Mclean must start a new life in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Without any money and just her sister, Roxy tries to escape the nighmare she's living in which is reality. But how long can she keep running?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys! If you have clicked on this story, then congratulations! You have entered my first long term story! Any criticism is acceptable, to an extent. If any timing is off, or the events that occur may seem impossible, remember, I am aware of that and this is fan fiction. So I can do any thing I want because it's MY STORY. The events in the book never occurred. So without further or do, chapter one of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I only own my characters.**

The train pulled to a halt. "Last stop, Tulsa, Oklahoma! I hope everyone had a nice trip and have a great day!" The train conductor called. I stretched out my tense muscles and got up.

"Trixie, get up. We're here." She let out a yawn and stood up, rubbing her eyes. "Come on. Tracy is waiting for us and we can't be late." We walked out of the train and looked around our surroundings. It looked a lot different from Brooklyn.

"Gosh", said Trixie. "Look at this place! It looks like the slums!"

"Well", I said. "Tracy did tell us there was a difference between the east and west side. The east side is a lot poorer and run down and the west side is a lot fancier and richer. I guess this is the east side. From now on, we're greasers."

Tracy had told us that we weren't supposed to go on over to the west side because poor kids like us get beaten up. She could hardly take care if her self, much less two seventeen year olds. That's why we were supposed to carry our own weight around the house, get a job to help pay bills, not get into trouble and go to school. Yeah, it would be a hard life, but it was lot better then the hell hole we escaped.

I looked over to Trixie, who was crying. I gave her a hug and she cried on my shoulder. Trixie was ultra sensitive. I always had to protect her no matter what the circumstances. No one was going to hurt us ever again.

"Roxy, Trixie! Hey!" A chipper voice called out to us. I turned around and saw a girl wearing a jean shorts and a tank top with hazel eyes and curly brown hair. Yep, that was definitely Trixie's infamous cousin, Tracy Sanders. Tracy had a rep around Brooklyn. Not a good one. She ran away at age sixteen with a boy who she claimed to have loved to Oklahoma. She was living with Trixie and her parents. Trixie was ten, and at the time, believed everything that she was told.

"_Don't worry Trix,"_ Tracy told her. _"One day, years from now, you'll understand. I'll call you." _With that, she left, and was never heard from again. That is, until seven years later when we sent her an SOS. She sent us all the information we needed and now, we stood before each other.

"Well don't just stand there looking like an idiot! Give me a hug!" We gave her a big long hug and she looked at us.

"Gosh, y'all sure have grown! Look at you Trixie! Last time I saw you, you were still in pampers! Now look at you! Damn, girl with looks like that, you're sure to be a stunner like your ol' cousin Tracey!"

She turned to me. "Now who's this fine young woman? My god, is that you Roxy?" She gave me a big hug. "Good Lord! You look exactly like your momma!"

I shook her off. "I don't look a thing like that monster." Looking offended, she stepped back.

"Hey, Roxy. I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's alright," I said. "We should probably get going." She turned back to face both of us.

"Your right. Y'all hungry? I made enough food to feed the entire city of Tulsa!"

"Really?" We asked.

"Well, enough for seconds and maybe thirds." We laughed and walked over to her Ford. From now on, I was Roxy Mclean from Tulsa, not Brooklyn. We were going to start off a fresh new life and forget about the past. But deep inside, I knew I would never forget.

**(A/N) Review please! Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey! I changed my name from ~ScorpioAesomeness... to Humble Green Grass~**

** I'm giving a shout out to Steph36's review. I loved your review. Thank you! I'll try to do the best I can. And the story may seem lame now, but it is NOT what you're expecting. Trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders! I only own my characters…**

We got to Tracy's house, and I have to admit, I was surprised. It was clean, had two bedrooms and nothing was lying around. Sure, it was small, but she was living on a stripper's salary, so I had to cut her some slack.

"So, y'all, make yourselves at home. I'm going to get started with preparing dinner. You can go shower and put your stuff away. And I don't wanna here no fightin' up there, y'here?"

"Yes, ma'am," we answered. Tracy gave us one last smile before heading off to the kitchen. We headed up the stairs into our bedroom we were supposed to share. I looked over to the closet and began putting my stuff away while Trixie showered. I laid her clothes out on the other bed, while I did as I was told and made my self at home.

"We need some pictures on the wall over there," I thought. I sighed and looked at the time. It was only 3:00. Maybe we had time to see a movie after dinner. I decided to run the idea by Tracy later. Just as I finished putting away the clothes into the closet, Trixie came out of the washroom.

"Done with your shower, Trixie?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Hey Rox?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Will things always have to be like this?"

"I don't know. Maybe someday it won't. Maybe we'll have that dream house we always wanted. But for that to happen, you have to follow the rules and do as you're told. No more getting in trouble now, alright?" She put her hand on her head in soldier salute.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Who you calling sir?" I hit her with a pillow. She fell to the ground. I rushed over to her.

"Trix, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to -" she hit me in the face with a pillow.

"Oh you're gonna get it now," I said tackling her onto the bed. We started wrestling and at one point, I got Trixie in a harmful position and she started screaming. Tracy ran up the stairs.

"What did I tell y'all about fighting? Lord, what's gotten into you? Do you remember why you're here in the first place?" We nodded our heads.

"Sorry Tracy," we both said in unison.

"Two seventeen year olds, more like two five year olds!" she mumbled on her way down the stairs. Trixie and I continued to talk about what our lives in Tulsa would be like. We talked about school, jobs, our social status, and boys. I was quite surprised when Trixie brought it up.

"Roxy," she said. "What about boys?" I stood up and looked her dead in the eye.

"What about boys," I mimicked in a girlish voice. "That's what got us here in the first place! What's wrong with you? I swear to God Trixie, if you even think about doing anything to a boy, it will the last move you make and that's a promise. You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm going through this again."

I walked out of the room, leaving Trixie shocked. I flopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. I pretended to watch but I really couldn't get what Trixie said out of my mind. What if she really did decide to get herself in trouble again? Oh goodness, I don't think I could handle that. Five minutes later, Trixie came downstairs and sat on the other side of the couch, not saying a word. Tracy poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Dinners ready. Hope y'all are hungry!" We washed up and sat around the table. Before we could say grace, the doorbell rang, and Tracy ran to get it. We continued to stay silent and ate our dinner. Tracy opened the door and screamed.

**(A/N) Review and tell me what you think of it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Roxy and the rest…**

"No way!"

We rushed over to the door and saw a man, six foot one with green eyes, brown hair and a cute smile. He was in military gear and I knew first hand who it was.

"Jason!" Tracy cried jumping on him. He caught her and spun her around with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hey sweetie. Long time no see." She got off him and looked him over.

"Gosh, I missed you," she said giving him a long embrace followed by a passionate kiss that you only see in movies. Trixie and I pretended not to notice.

"Hey, Jason," I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Rox. How are you?"

"I'm good. How was "Nam? Did you get any wounds?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, I came back in one piece, just like I said I would. Wow, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Well, it was ten years ago." It was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Trixie said: "You don't remember me?"

He scratched his head. "No. Why, was I supposed to remember you?"

Trixie was open mouthed before Jason pulled her into a hug and said: "Of course I remember Trixie: my favorite cousin in law!"

"Hey!" I cried. Jason laughed and sat down on the sofa. Tracy had gone into the kitchen while we conversed with Jason. She came back with tea and cookies for her husband.

"Jason, I'm so glad your back: This is such a surprise! I had no idea you were going to come back without telling me!

"Well, I guess this is your lucky day! I wanted to see how well I surprised you and by the looks of your expression, I did a pretty good job."

We all laughed. Jason and Tracy looked into each others eyes. They hugged, which turned into kissing, which turned into making out.

"Before this starts getting hot and heavy, why don't Trixie and I go into our room?"

"Oh, we're sorry," Jason apologized. "It's just that I haven't seen my wife in five long years while I was at war, and I was just hoping that maybe I could remember how she looks. Sorry I was disturbing you guys. Maybe I'll just go back to Vietnam…"

"NOOOO!" Trixie and I shouted. Jason had a talent of making people feel bad.

"Sorry guys. We'll leave you alone."

Tracy and Jason laughed. "Relax guys. We weren't going to do anything like that here. We were just going to talk, if you guys don't mind? We'll call you guys down so we can all have dinner. Cool?" Tracy asked.

"No problem." We said while going to our room.

We sat down in opposite beds. Things we're still icy between Trixie and I. She was reading a magazine, or so she made it look. I knew that she hated reading and was trying to fumble for something to say to me. I sighed.

"Trixie, come here." I said. She hesitated, smiled, and jumped a meter to my bed. She gave me a hug and laughed.

"Roxy, are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you; I just hate the fact that you don't realize the reason why we came here in the first place. We're runaways. We've hidden our identities for a reason; no one is supposed to find us. Remember, we're not supposed to get too close to anyone because it could risk us revealing our true selves. The only people supposed to know are Tracy and Jason. But nobody else can know, or our lives will be ruined and we'll have to start all over again from scratch. Do you want that?"

"No, I guess you're right."

"I am right." I gave her a hug.

""Now, let's go downstairs fast before Jason and Tracy make a baby." We laughed and headed downstairs. We could hear someone crying. Tracy. And a soothing voice. Jason. We went back upstairs.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Trxie.

"Um, it looks like they've eaten dinner without us and I'm starved. Do you want to head to town and find a joint to eat at?"

"That's not the best idea, you know. We just got here and going to town would require us to talk to Tracy and that would mean for her to miss her alone time with Jason."

"What of we got past Tracy and Jason?"

"It still wouldn't work. We would have to ask people where we could eat and they would take it as an invitation to talk to us. And to top it all off, there are those snooty rich kids and homeless grease balls."

"Their not homeless, Roxy; just poor. And their called greasers not grease balls. Besides, we're greasers now too. And what if we didn't have to talk to anyone? I saw a diner a couple blocks away from here on the car ride. It's still on the east side. Let's go there!"

I tried to find a factor stopping us from going but I couldn't think of one. Sighing, I gave in.

"Yes!" Trixie exclaimed. "I finally won!"

"No, you didn't win. We're just going there because the two lovebirds are having a private dinner downstairs. And after we're done, we're coming straight back. There is still light outside, so we should be back around sunset. Got it?"

"Yes, mother!" she giggled.

"Trix, your seventeen years old and you act like a five year old. Put some of that five year old charm on Tracy and Jason and convince them to let us go."

We went downstairs just as a fight was about to initiate. They we're both yelling, but Jason looked much more angry.

"You know what, Tracy?" he yelled. "Its obvious you don't love me anymore! Are you really that pathetic to stoop that low? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"No, baby, I love you so much! Please! Give me another chance!"

What was going on here? Why were they yelling? What did Tracy do to upset Jason? All these questions we're zooming through my mind as Jason stomped out the door.

**(A/N) Review? Much love**


End file.
